Publically accessible content on the Internet is owned by many different entities. Much of this content can be utilized for seeding a corpus for cognitive technologies such as Watson™ from International Business Machines Corporation (IBM®) of Armonk, N.Y. Cognitive technologies then may add value to this content. The entity performing the cognitive techniques on the content may own the added value of the content, if it is maintained separately from the third party content. For example, machine annotations of entities and relationships in a third party owned online news article may be owned by the cognitive technology entity that produced the annotations while the online news article is still owned by the third party. As another example, an online community of users hosted on a platform created by the entity can generate relevant data about both the third party content and the entity owned content, which would also be owned by the entity. For instance, a discussion of the entities, relationships, the entity's other content would be owned by the entity.
It is, therefore, desirable to maintain a separation between third party content and a particular entity owned content while also being able to combine the two in a simple, intuitive, efficient, permitted manner.